nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekci Menij
Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 1 is the first episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio. It premiered on September 5th, 2013 on the myISH YouTube channel, and has had over 60,000 views as of February 2017. As of May 2016, the first season of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio has been included in the chronology of The Nekci Menij Show as its third season. Therefore, this is also considered to be the 20th episode of The Nekci Menij Show. This episode follows the production of the first episode of 'All-Star Studio', a show-within-a-show that is produced and presented by the main characters of The Nekci Menij Show. Plot The episode opens with Rhenna introducing viewers to All-Star Studio, which will include a fashion review segment entitled 'Clothes Ofisers', and a live interview with Mile Sires. She hands over to Medoner, who was supposed to present a pop news bulletin, but instead talks about her own posts on Anstagrim. The show's director Ladey Gags dismisses staff for a tea break. Gags confers with her assistant, Kety Perr, and takes a phone call from Brinty, who is out and about documenting what she's doing for her own reality segment, 'The Live Of Brinty'. Brinty tries to show Gags, but as Gags point out that she can't see video in a phone call, Brinty accidentally deletes two days worth of footage. Meanwhile, Adole has hijacked the cameras to film her segment, 'Cockery Cornar'. She makes a cake mix from Easter eggs and sugar and puts it in the oven to bake, before presenting a completed cake that she actually bought from a shop. Off camera, Gags promises to find Nekci a job on the show, while Kety arrives to inform that the show's boss Bayonse has called a meeting. As they head off to the meeting, the oven blows up, with Adole remarking that she thought it was just a prop. Bayonse arrives at the meeting. Kety offers her a drink, but ends up getting fired for sucking up to her. Bayonse announces that she intends to cancel All-Star Studio because it's "shit". Gags claims that is because there isn't enough staff, but also gets fired for talking back. However, Rhenna saves Gags and Kety's jobs and buys the flop quens some time by convincing Bayonse to "think about" hiring more staff if they could get the first episode finished that night. Back in the studio, Rhenna and Brinty film their 'Clothes Ofisers' segment. Gags remarks that it wasn't bad, but Kety points out that Mile has yet to arrive for her interview. While Gags plans how to improvise as a replacement, Adole finds Nekci outside and asks why she's in a bad mood. Frustrated at not being given a good job to do on the show, Nekci reveals that she called Mile and cancelled her appearance in spite. However, seconds later later, Mile turns up anyway. Inside the studio, Medoner is already filming the interview. She is seemingly unaware that her guest is Gags in disguise, promoting her own music instead of Mile's. The real Mile arrives, and proceeds to perform her new single. Bayonse arrives on the studio floor, and surprises the quens by telling them they think the show is excellent, before admitting that she hadn't actually watched it. Regardless, Bayonse decides not to cancel the show and gives Gags the budget to produce the rest of the season. Gags thanks Nekci for getting the real Mile on set in the nick of time. She rewards Nekci with a job as her assistant. Kety points out that she is already Gags's assistant, but is answered with silence. Extras At the end of the episode, Rhenna appears to announce that the next episode will be released in two weeks, and invite viewers to suggest which characters should feature as guests on All-Star Studio. Characters The following is a complete list of named characters included in this episode, in order of their appearance. Those who worked on 'All-Star Studio' in the episode have their roles listed in brackets. * Rhenna (Presenter) * Nekci Menij (Director's assistant) * Ladey Gags (Director) * Medoner (Presenter) * Krely Roolin (Runner) * P£nk (Runner, model) * Medoner (Presenter) * Kety Perr (Director's assistant) * Brinty Spreas (Presenter, star of 'The Live Of Brinty' segment) * Xtine * Jenaflopes * Adole (Presenter, model) * Bayonse (Production company boss) * Mile Sires (Guest) Quotes * "Skiny wite Rhenna wanabe"'' - Rhenna describes special guest Mile Sires'' * "We put it in the ovan for 19-21 minuts"'' - Adole uses her hit ablums as cooking times'' * "Fans and hatars mauve aside, hold on to ur wigs for the quen has arived" ''- Bayonse introduces herself at the production meeting'' * "Nobody liks a boring ass bich. Swich up ur hare constently so everyone nose u have a pornselty"'' - Rhenna's top fashion tip'' * "So Mile, u resently maid a foul of urself by acting lik a slut on nashenel TV. Y did u chose to copy my iconec idea?" ''- Medoner has a bone to pick with Mile'' External Links * Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 1 on YouTube Category:Episodes